Northeast Railway
The (NERW) is a railway entity, built by Molster in the outer northeastern region (Sector 5-3) of the server world ca. 2014-2015. It currently operates two lines – the Northeast Line and the Deep Blue line with Hareton serving as interchange station. Northeast Line Random Line * Outer Line *Orchid Express Line At Hareton: *Deep Blue Line | through_services = Random Line | tracks = Double (Orchid IC – Hareton) Single (Hareton – Trumpville) | travel_orientation = RHD }} The Northeast Line is the main line of the network, starting at Orchid Interchange station at the northeast corner of the chunk border, through Shroomsbury, Hareton and continues north of Hareton to some pyramids and villages. Originally single track throughout, the stretch from Orchid Interchange to Hareton has been rebuilt to be double track in late-November to mid-December 2018. The Northeast Line is physically connected with Random Line allowing direct travel from Port Random through the line. Stations on this line: History The Northeast Line is the first major Outer Region line constructed, and the first to be connected but separate from the Rail Transit Network. Construction of the line was carried out in 4 distinct phases. The first phase started from the northeast corner of RT Outer Line (also a corner of the chunk border) eastward to Shroomsbury. The second phase continued from Shroomsbury northward to Hareton. The third phase goes to a desert village (unnamed) north of Hareton. The fourth phase is built by an unknown player which goes to a village north od the last. Meanwhile, RT North Line is extended (or the other way round) from Cowville to connect directly with the starting point of NERW at the chunk border corner, replacing the junction with the Outer Line with an interchange station. This has been reverted as RT Random Line now connects to NERW directly at the chunk border corner. The majority of the line used to have only single track. The style of the railway changed between the early 2 phases and the latter phases. The stretch from Orchid IC to Hareton is fully powered and have decent bridges and stations, but beyond it the track changes into activator-propelled power rail and bare platforms for stops. On 30 November 2018, as preliminary to the Blue Line, kimilil started rebuilding the line from Orchid Interchange to Hareton. On 1 December 2018 Shroomsbury is reached and the station is enlarged with relocated platforms and a second entrance. On 11 December Hareton Station has been mostly completed, now consisting of two interchanging island platforms, and two cross-switches allowing carts from one line to transfer to the other. Future NERW plans to extend the line from Summerspear to Farnsworth via Shogakukan and Factopia through a scenic route as alternative to RRC's Kuzey Line's underground route. Deep Blue Line Random Line *Orchid Express Line At Hareton: *Northeast Line | tracks = Double | travel_orientation = RHD }} The Deep Blue Line is the second line under NERW. It starts from Morioh Central, occupying the vacant platform formerly occupied by RT Outer Line, eastwards to Hareton and interchanging with the main line, and proceeding eastward to the Chessboard Monument. The section from Morioh to Hareton was built and opened on 7-8 May 2019, built jointly by kimilil, ParrotAntics and KrebsLovesFiesh. Stations: History Sometime in the latter part of 2018, kimilil hatched an idea to build a rail line to reach the Chessboard Monument. This plan was supported by ParrotAntics, who constructed an RRC counterpart, the Garri Kasparov Line, the station for which was completed at the end of October 2018. Because Parrot built the whole line unilaterally without consultation with NERW's side, particularly regarding the station location, design, and shared facilities, kimilil voiced his disapproval of the station and it was demolished on November 27th, 2018. Later that day Parrot expressed he steps down from making RRC section of Chessboard Monument station, leaving NERW the task of making entire station from scratch. The line got its name from an opponent to Garri Kasparov, the IBM Deep Blue, the first computer to defeat the world chess champion. The Deep Blue Line section from Morioh to Hareton was built and opened on 7-8 May 2019, jointly by kimilil (alignment and station), ParrotAntics (track laying) and KrebsLovesFiesh (idk what he's doing). Gallery New Hareton Station.png|Map render of Hareton interchange station 2018-12-01_20.17.15.png|New expanded Shroomsbury Station. Old building is the one on the right. See also *Rail Transit Network *Garri Kasparov Line Category:Railways Category:Infrastructure